As opposed to open surgery in which a surgeon cuts a relatively large incision in the skin of a patient for accessing internal organs, minimally invasive surgical procedures are performed by making relatively small incisions and then inserting tools through the incisions to access the organs. Minimally invasive surgery usually results in shorter hospitalization times, reduced therapy requirements, less pain, less scarring, fewer complications, etc.
During minimally invasive surgery, the surgeon can introduce a miniature camera through an incision. The camera transmits images to a visual display, allowing the surgeon to see the internal organs and tissues and to see the effect of other minimally invasive tools on the organs and tissues. In this way, the surgeon is able to perform laparoscopic surgery, dissection, cauterization, endoscopy, telesurgery, etc. Compared to open surgery, however, minimally invasive surgery can present limitations regarding the surgeon's ability to see and feel the patient's organs and tissues.